Cant Cut A Ribbon With Blunt Scissors
by f-o-b-asian-gansta-girl
Summary: Summary on first page. This story is similar to what you've all heard before. Genre: Friendship - Romance - Tragedy - Hurt/comfort - Drama more Drama and Friendship. Its romance buh its more about friendship. Ohh, please do Read & Comment on my story.
1. Summary

I was inspired by Rihanna's relationship with Chris Brown to finally write about this story. I am a girl and my girl mate had also been through this also. I felt real happy that I help her through her abusive relationship with her bf. Yup. "F Love" do not get blinded in it, it causes pain, bruises and the fear would overrun u. I just thought of writing a story about my favourite couple. "Time after Time" is so over.

I am not going to smut in this story, this is more of a friendship, romance, and tragedy and more of a kind of personal story. This story is more about friendship cos Kiba cherishes his friendship for Hinata than to be her boyfriend. He's quite scared that they would become distant cos of Hinata's previous relationships, she chose to become distant towards her boyfriends, and he fears that. Kiba notices that Hinata struggles to be in the relationship with her boyfriend, Naruto. He knows that Naruto was her first love and still is, and he knew that Hinata struggles to break away from Naruto

_"..It was like as if she was chained to the ground, to the shadows behind her and to him who stood in front of her as well. It was like the chain was her love for Naruto, the fear and urge for change. She wants to change but the chain that connects to Naruto is pulling her along with him. All she could see if the dark shadow behind her which the end of the chain connects to, she is unsure of change cos it is very unpredictable and fearful, she knows the chain can be broken between her and Naruto... it is like a ribbon, easily cut with scissors. She's knows but chooses not to listen ... its like she wants the ribbon to thicken and the scissors to rust, waiting for it to become blunt. Its like she doesn't care if it comes a hassel."_

Its a short story, there's not going to be like frikn lots of chapters... there will be loads of chapters. buh not like 15000 words in total! dont worry! the chapters, i hope, is going to be at 1000 words each. i am hoping to end it by chapter 10. if you want me to continue more chapters, please du say so. cos i need motivation to keep me going!

TIME AFTER TIME= so last time!  
(i just totally lost motivation for that story, it went nowhere and lost the plot.)

but for this story, i planned it well and i know what i am writing about.

Ahhhh.... please enjoy.

**Songs that ii thiink fiit thiis story well. (hiphop songs)**

Hinata:

**Russian Roulette** - Rihanna  
**What's Wrong** - Jennifer Hudson ft. T-pain  
**Stronger **- Keri Hilson ft. Chris Brown  
**Hatin' on the club**- Rihanna ft. The Dream

Kiba:

**Everything **- XL (its gonna be quite hard to find this song anywhere, this song fits Kiba well)  
**Break Your Heart** - Chrishan (look this up on google)  
**Gotta get me one** - Atozzio

A KibaHina Song in My opinion:

**No Air by Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown**

(These songs r copyrighted to their rightful owners and companies, producers.)

This story is wot I think Kiba would say.

**STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS, SOME PARTS OF THE STORY YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND OR RANDOM BECAUSE THE STORY IS STILL IN MAKING AND THAT IT HAD NOT GOTTEN TO THAT POINT YET.**

PLEASE DO REVIEW/COMMENT

(characters and everything that has to do with Naruto is that cool guy whu drew it, copyrighted rightfully to him, i got nothing to do with it)


	2. Chapter 1

--------------

"Kiba-kun" She whispered softly as she poured the invisible tea into my plastic, white cup. "You want some strawberry love muffins?"

I smile at her, "No thank you, you want some hard chocolate mud cookies?"

She nodded as her cheeks slowly blushed. I hopped over the sand pit, walked onto the grass and rolled up some mud and put them out in the sun. "They are going to be ready in 15 minutes"

She smiled. She sipped up her invisible tea; she imagined it, that the tea was just right. She then sighed as she put her plastic cup down. We looked so tiny on our small baby seats on our plastic square table.

"Kiba-kun" She spoke, "We have to fall in love together"

I then felt all the blood rushing towards my cheeks. It totally blended in with my red triangle tattoos on my cheeks. "What?"

She giggled childishly. She shook her head and then smiled. "I mean we have to fall in love with others at the same time, and get married on the same day"

I nodded. "Yup, best friends stick together and marry on the same day"

We then pinky promised as we giggled away.

Hinata, my best friend, I don't even understand her sometimes. Silly promises we had made when we were young. I'm eighteen now, we still stick together. I give her advices when she feels unstable; I've met her previous boyfriends. None of her boyfriends were ever serious with her as in like not in a serious relationship. She had met all my previous girlfriends; she said I could do better. I remember laughing at her. "You could do better, too"

She was popular with the boys at school and back when we were young. She keeps telling me that Uzumaki Naruto was her first ever kiss.

I still haven't told her, that her first ever kiss was from me. That I kissed her under the shade of a willow tree on a burning hott day... while she was sleeping. Stupid! I am so stupid! giving her a kiss under the tree! without permission!


	3. Chapter 2

Now, we sit on big wooden chairs as our feet able to touch the ground. We do not sip our imaginary tea anymore; we sip on hot green tea.

"Kiba kun" She whispered my name.

I cock my head. "Yup"

"I don't know how to get out of this one" She spoke in such a depressive tone, it was quite sad to hear it.

"Naruto?"

"It's just that he always mentions about Sakura-chan" She speaks as she looks away. I stare at her eyes; they are completely puffy, red and watery. She had been crying about this. "He gets angry if I ask him where's he been and Sakura always pops up when i ask him that"

"They used to be date ae?"

She nodded, sniffling a bit. "It's very unfair"

Somehow I felt a bit heavy, it is unfair. "Why is it hard to break it off with him? It's just like cutting a ribbon with scissors"

She then stared at me with gloominess. "You don't understand, I don't ever think you would" Her eyes were as pale as ever, my eyes widened in surprise _"You don't understand, I don't ever think you would"._ "It's very difficult for me cos I love him so much"

"If you keep loving him, the hole would just get deeper and you would find it hard to forget about him" I explained. "Its like a drug, you will then come back to him and the usual will affect you"

She then shook her head. "He still loves her, he can't forget about her. He knows she still loves that guy, but he fails to let go of it. To me, I think I'm the drug to him. He uses me as a shortcut to happiness, but then he ends up being different after a while. He needs me"

She rubs the tears off her eyes before it smudges her eyeliner. _He needs me_. "Hinata, you are strong, and you know that. You shouldn't let him use you like that if you know he's using you"

"He doesn't" She immediately replied. She narrowed her eyes making her seem angrier and superior in a way. "He says he knows that I'm strong but doubts me later on"

I shake my head in disbelief. "Does he abuse you in any way?"

She quietens for a while. She then smiles. "No, he doesn't"

I smirk, that was such a pathetic fake smile. "You telling me the truth?"

She blinks slowly, or it was just me looking at her while the world goes slow-mo? She smiles, again. "Yes, I am"

I then put out something, her eyes widen in surprise. My pinky pointing towards her face. "Pinky promise?"

"That is so childish, Kiba kun" She giggles.

"You swear you're telling the truth?"

She nods, no words come out. She knew if she spoke, there would a slight voice change in her tone which would give it away. She then places her pinky on mine, as if two lines crossed each other and hugged each other.


	4. Chapter 3

Weeks later, we meet again. Her smile didn't seem so fake; she then wore clothes that covered most of her body. No body skin was showing, no legs, arms, chest or stomach showing. All covered.

She wore hard make-up. Layer over layer.

"How's your relationship going with Naruto?" I ask as my hands lay on my side. She smiled then ran at me. Her arms in the air. To my shock, her arms were wrapped around me, so tightly.

"He loves me so much," She muffles her words on my shoulder. "I am more in love with him now, I love him so much."

I narrow my eyes down at the floor, my arms wrap around her too. "I'm happy for you"

"I love him so badly, that it hurts so much"

I then snigger. "Maybe it's a good pain"

"It is a good pain,"

"I'll see you, Kiba" She whispered into my ears, her tone was mysterious and sweet that my ears tingled when I heard it. We parted; she then walked past me, walking normal... more like in joy.

Something bothered me, something smelt weird. My shoulder felt slightly wet. I look at my shoulder, a wet patch of tears?


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey how's it going, Hinata?" I greet over the phone.

"Oh, h-hey Kiba" There was surprise in her voice, she didn't expect my call.

"How. Is. It. going?" I spoke slowly, speaking each word clearly. There was silence, a very long silence.

"_Hinata, I'm going out to see Sakura chan!"_ Naruto spoke from the background, he somehow sounded different, like needy and demanding. He wasn't needy or demanding, I could just sense it through the tone of his voice.

"Yes." She spoke quietly replying back to him. She's still with him.

After several silent seconds, "Why do you let him see Sakura?"

"Kiba," She groaned, she didn't want to answer it.

"You knew it was wrong and unfair but still you let it happen"

"He says he loves me no matter what, I trust his word. I believe him seeing Sakura is nothing, they are just friends." She stubbornly spoke against me.

"Hinata!" I shout over the phone, frustrated by her. "I could just shake you right now! You are not a doormat, where he could walk all over you, making you feel like you are nothing! Hinata, you can't just listen to him all the time, you are not his obedient, little girl! He shows too much care for you like as if it's a way to trick you into letting him control your life!"

I puffed; I was so out of breath. She then growled under her breath.

"Kiba, leave me alone! You are just jealous cos I don't love you like that and that I chose him over you! You don't understand!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yell over the phone. "YOU DON'T even UNDERSTAND YOURSELF ANYMORE!"

She then made a noise as if she remembered something. "Naruto forgot his phone; I hope I'm not too late."

"Hinata..." I spoke in disbelief. Shaking my head about.

"Goodbye, Kiba" Before I put my finger on the exit call button. "I am sorry"

Then there was silence. My eyes watered in anger, my brushed my fingers through my bushy hair in stress. The anger overtook me; I threw my phone at the wall. As it fell, I then saw the dent on the wall. It was so deep, was I really that angry? Was I really that angry at her? Why did I want to help her so badly? I fall back onto the carpet.

Tears rolled down the side of my face, my heart hurts so much that I then started whimpering... like a dog.


	6. Chapter 5

Two days later, I want to surprise her by coming over to his apartment that she lives in with Naruto. He's at work right now, I'll visit now.

I knock on the door. Someone then opens the door, only slightly cos the chain was still intact.

"If you are trying to advertise something to me, I won't take it so leave, please" she sounded so distressed.

"Hinata?"

She gasped. "Kiba?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She started to close the door.

"Stop hiding something! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of it all!" I yell as I kept my foot between the door.

"Kiba! Please leave!" She demanded, she sounded very distressed. I then heard her move away from the door. I kicked the door open, the chain breaks.

My eyes widen. She wore the baggy clothes, no heavy make-up.

My eyes watered, my mouth wide open. Tears dripped tear by tear.

"Kiba, stop staring" She looked away. "I am ashamed."

My eyes watered as I felt the agony in my heart. Her eyes were bloodshot, and bruised, she had a bust open lip and head. There was blood, tears and fear.

"Hinata!" I ran to her, with my hands on her cheeks rubbing off the blood from her face. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

My eyes stared upon her face, her eyes then to her bruises.

"I read the txt on his phone," She mumbled unclearly and slow, trying so hard to hold it in. She was still in shock. "He and sakura were seeing each other; he said to her; 'I love you only, not even the guy you love loves you as much as i do for you', he didn't love me He lied to me."

She broke down in tears, and that broke my heart. I still kept her face facing me.

"I questioned him about it; he got angry because I was too persistent. I wanted an answer! I wanted the answer! He hit me and he didn't stop, he never told me why. So Cruel."

She sobbed; she seemed to become a bit unstable. "Hinata, was this the fir-"

She shook her head as tears still rolled down her slippery cheeks. "I-I was so s-scared, Kiba kun-"

I looked at her bruise once more, and then her lips caught my attention. I kissed her desperately.

I could feel her hands on my back, gripping onto my shirt. I then pull myself away from her slowly. My hands still placed on her cheeks.

"Pack your things, pack all your things." I demanded as I stared straight at her in the eye. "We are leaving for my house; it's unsafe for you to be living here"

After a few minutes of packing, the house seemed slightly empty; it was like he lived off her. As she walked out the door, she turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Kiba kun" She apologized. I stood there holding most of her things, she didn't need to apologize. "I was so embarrassed and ashamed about it"

"I know, but I am so glad I came to see you today or else I would've never known"

"I was so caught up in his love, I wanted you to think I was happy, I didn't want you to worry."

I then smiled at her. "I should apologize because I DIDN'T understand it or you; I should've known that you could never cut a ribbon with blunt scissors"

She then smiled...

... to be continued.


	7. Chapter 6

She wasn't hungry...

She hardly slept...

She hadn't cried...

Not even a sound...

Not even a smile...

Not even a proper one...

"You thinking of Naruto?" I asked, she didn't shake or nod her head; she just stared across at the opposite wall.

"Its just" She mumbled as she broke the silence in the room. "It's been two weeks and he hadn't tried finding me, not even once"

"Naruto is a pathetic piece of jackass, who hurt you"

"I don't know."

"Hinata, what the fuck! What do you mean you don't know he hur-"

"It's quite hard to forget about someone you love"

I then sighed and shook my head in disbelief. "Yes it is, but it's like you choose not to forget about him, its like you are addicted to him. The addiction is making you more vulnerable"

She then selfishly turned me away. "Never needed your help anyway. After all the beatings, he would've just love me again"

I just snapped. My hand slapped her face. Her expression didn't change; it was still cold, harsh and emotionless. Tears dripped off her eyes.

"Hinata, you are my best friend. I am trying to help you but somehow..." I pause. "You are my best friend and I care so much about you, what he did to you was unacceptable and what you said was predictable... Why would you turn me away?"

She scoffed. "Let me go"

"No."

"At least let me go out" Before I could even ask her to let me look after her, "You can't come with me, let me go and let me have a lonely night with just me, having a few drinks alone. "

She read my mind before I could even speak; maybe I'm just too over protective over her. I did not speak but only saw a smirk form across her face. "Thank you"

I then sighed, she had already left the house, why sigh when you know she can't hear it? Why sigh now when you could've done it as she started walking? Why sigh here though you know she won't turn back around?

Why am I so persistent by trying to change the way she acts and thinks?

Cos I want the very best for her but not close her off from life...


	8. Chapter 7

The door unlocks my ears twitches. She home?

"Went to watch three movies" She smiled happily, that's different, she doesn't smell of food or popcorn. I growl under my breath.

"What is this?" I sniffle, as I recognised the smell, the rage overwhelmed me. "You smell of him"

"I was with plenty of men, the whole cinemas was filled with pretty much men, who's him?" She lied. My hands gripped onto her shoulders, scaring her a bit as my grip got tighter.

"Don't play with me, you know I have a superior nose with a high class sense of smell" I smirk angrily.

We both stopped what we were doing; she stopped her lies and her fake smiles as I loosened my grip on her. I sighed in disappointment. "You were with Naruto, weren't you?"

She said nothing; she walked into her bedroom in silence.

My head fell to my chest.

"Why did you run back to him?" I yell at her as I pushed my way into her room. Her eyes narrowed at me angrily, oh oops. She throws her pillow at my head with force. It hurt but it didn't hurt as much as when I smelt his scent on her.

"Get out, I am changing!" She screamed, "When I am finished, you can't come in... I don't want to face you"

I shook my head hard. "Hell fucking no, put on a fucking shirt and face me like a best friend!"

I saw how flushed her cheeks became, she was embarrassed. She immediately put on a random baggy shirt... my baggy shirt. I saw her naked chest but it don't matter to me cos I am a soldier who sees this kind of stuff always... but covered in blood.

She crawls onto her bed till her back was laid back against the wall. Her expression was purely stubborn and cold. She didn't care about my advice; she simply thought that he would end up running back to her. She was wrong. Complete opposite.

I crawled onto her bed, crawling towards her. I stopped until I felt the tingle flood down my spine when our eyes met. She smirked.

"Why did you go back to him?" I asked. The moment was perfect to ask. We were both on the same level, the day was gloomy with rain and that all you could hear were the raindrops smashing onto the windows.

Her tears formed fast, her eyes were in water as if she went swimming with her eyes open. The tears dirtied her pale cheeks, showing a trail of where the tears flowed.

"I wanted to see him" She sobbed. It broke my heart to see her mouth quivering, she was so desperate. "He growled me; he lifted his fist up ready for me..."

Judging by her mysteriously hidden smile, "He didn't hit you, did he?"

She nodded her head, laughing softly a bit as she smiled widely. "Yeah, he was happy that I came back to him alone." She wiped away her tears with her palm. "He said he felt was so lost when I was left him, he felt so happy"

My eyes softened as I took a glance at her arm. Before she pulled her sleeve down as fast as she could, my quick eye glance saw her swollen, bruised wrist. He was happy, huh?

"I still have my doubts about him," I mumbled.

I then looked up at her face, my eyes widened. "I know you do" She smirked. "I do, too"

I patted her head softly, her cheeks reddened... I guess I was embarrassing her. I brought her chin up with my hand, smiling to her. "You are strong; there will be times where you run back and forth for him but then you'll soon realise that you stronger than that, and choose to be and get stronger..." I then pulled her chin to up to me as I made her watch my smirk. "It's like a bird trying to learn how to fly"

I cocked my head and kissed her forehead, I felt the temperature rise up from the forehead. She instantly wraps her arms around me. I place my hand on her head and kept it close to my body, my little girl is finally growing up...

Hinata, don't worry. I care so much for you even though I love you more than just a friend I will only be your best friend; I want to stay that way for your sake.

Kisses may feel mysterious, unusual and tingly on our friendship lips. Use me as your boyfriend; but we both know that when we wrap our arms around each other, you know that I will always be there for you as a friend, your best friend.

-------- To be continued...

Cheesy, i know. I want them both to have a more... brotherly and sisterly love. :P


	9. Chapter 8

Several weeks had passed, it was her decision. If she decided to see him I can't do anything about. I believe the only way for her to become what she wants to be is when she comes to her senses.

I jumped off the couch in shock as if I had been electron shocked. She came in sobbing slamming the door behind her. I stomp my way to her. "What's wrong Hinata?"

She shook her in disbelief. I couldn't see past those misty eyes. "He didn't believe me! He didn't want it!"

"Hinata calm down... wha"

"I saw Sakura" Her palms were on her face, sobbing onto them. "He was just playing me all along, they were together along all ever since I left him"

I couldn't get what she was saying; she was so upset she couldn't make sense. I grab onto her shoulders trying not to make her feel anymore anxious. "Hinata,"

She looks up at me, pouting a bit. Trembling from her arms to her legs, it scared me cos to me because this was the worst emotional moment i've ever seen of her. "Kiba, why am I so weak?"

"Hinata," Before I could even say anymore, her pain caught my attention. She somewhat seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

"Gah!" She groaned in pain. She stumbled as sweat drips off her cheeks. She then fell to her knees, I was so confused. What to do? I bent down to hold her face up to me.

"What's.."

"S-s-save the b-baby..." She cried in agony as she held onto her stomach. "P-please."

My eyes watered, I nodded.


	10. Chapter 09

I sat by her side, she slowly awakens from her unconsiousness. She sits up from the hospital bed"Kiba..."

I grab onto her hands, so cold. "Hinata,"

Her eyes watered as she recognised my tone and expression, she started to whimper.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hinata." I tighten my grip on her hands. "You miscarried the baby."

She no longer whimpered, she just let her tears roll down her face. "Naruto denied that it was his,"

"..." I was speechless, I couldn't think of what to say.

"This would've never happened if I didn't ran back to him" She sobbed. "There wouldn't be an unwanted death, an unfair death."

I got up from my chair and placed myself onto the side of her bed, I hugged her as tightly as I could. "Hinata, it was not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes."

She muffled her cries onto my shoulder, she held me back. I sighed.

---

"Kiba!" He greeted. "How's it goin?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, I growled under my breath. "You bastard"

I threw my fist at him, my knuckles dug into his skin within a split second. Before I could even throw in another, he caught my fist.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" He shouted in confusion.

"You know what!" I yelled back, using my other fist and it smashed into his jaw. He then threw his first punch at my face. That punch hurt but it didn't hurt as much of knowing how much Hinata went through. He rubbed the blood off his lips with his back hand.

"This about Hinata?" He asked. My eyes watered.

"You were my best friend," I yelled at him, so loudly that the walking by standees stood and watched. "No man should ever do that to a woman cos that's just shameful"

Naruto looked away in of course, shame. "I panicked at the thought of being a father so soon; she was already 2 months pregnant."

I shook my head in disbelief, I spat out the blood onto the concrete. "You're a murderer, a selfish killer and you don't even know it. She is in hospital"

"I'm going to go see her"

"No," I spoke. "She's with the police; they are going to be on your tail in no time."

"What?"

"Apparently, you beat her."My eyes become cloudy. "You are disgusting, you knew she was pregnant, you wanted it gone..."

"No I was..."

"You beat her so badly, you put her in such an emotional state, you punched her stomach, and you punched her pregnant belly. You fucking bastard, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Hina..."

"Don't even mention her name in front of me, you are going to jail, and I'm going to watch you leave that court house as they say 'guilty'"

He stared at everyone around him. They glared at him, whispering to another. His eyes watered. "Tell Hinata, I'm sorry"

"Tell her that yourself you fucking coward."

"I know," She smirked with tears flowing down his face. "I am a coward. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I know if I see her again, I'll just hurt her again."

I watched him ran away, I could've caught him to hand him in but no, I know he aint coming back and we both know it.


	11. Chapter 10

She didn't press charges, the charges were dropped.

I knock onto her door; I mean I have to check up on her. She was crying all morning.

"You feeling any better?"

I sigh; she hadn't been talking for a few days now. I guess she's missing Naruto.

"It's alright to cry out your sorrows and pain," I whisper as I got closer to her stiff body that lay on the small bed. Her tears flowed down the side of her nose, not even a sound. It was like watching a statue cry.

"I'm not crying cos I am sad" She spoke for the first time in ages. "I'm just so confused; it makes me so angry cos I don't know the answer to my own feelings"

"Towards what?"

"I just want to know, where did Naruto go?"

Her eyes were mysterious and so demanding. I sighed as I looked away. "He left, he left the country."

I heard her whimpering sobs, it was cruel for me to tell her but I am sure it was better than lying or hiding it from her.

"Kiba thank you for telling me. I am so happy"

My eyes went wide, those words. Why would you be happy? The love of your life just left because of you! If I didnt collect my calmness during that fight, i would've killed him! Just act cool and don't lose it, just ask and listen to what she says. "Why's that?"

"I don't know but when you said that I suddenly felt lighter" She smiled.

"How?"

"My chest felt so tight for so long now, it felt like being with him put a lot of weight on my chest, but when you said it" She blinked slowly revealing that sweet, old smile that I remembered. "It's just that, whenever you talked to me, given me advice, fought back against my negative ways. I felt that my heart opened up a little more than before. I felt as if I finally let him go"

Her tears formed quickly, I smiled, wiping away those tears that were about to fall.

"I love you Hinata, " I abruptly confessed to her. Feeling a bit hot in the head, I then got over myself and held onto both of her hands. Her expression softened.

She then squeezed back, her smile was so warm. Her lips started to tremble as for her voice, it became groggy. "I love you too Kiba-kun, Thank you for helping me."

I lean in slowly for her lips, before we even touched. Her palms on the back of my head pulled me forward towards her face. My lips planted onto hers, I could feel my ears flapping around... I don't know but this kiss was better. She wasn't sleeping, she wasn't upset, and that this time we were both in the right moment and mood. We were both thinking straight, both young and it was on a sunny day.

"I promise, for your sake. I'll get stronger, so you don't have to worry about me anymore, Kiba kun"


	12. Chapter 11

We both knew that we were both in love with each other once. I told her I couldn't be with her as a boyfriend.

Yes, there were tears. My reasons were because a relationship doesn't really prove that we are really in love. I don't want her to become distant towards me like what she did to all her other previous boyfriends. I want to be with her always and she also wants me there for her always too. I don't know, it seems that my feelings towards had changed, I had more respect for her because I knew she could look after herself now. I miss giving advice for her and having some green tea times over her troubles. I really do miss it. It's been quite a while, like a few months after what I had told her. She's apparently still waiting for me.

"Kiba kun," She greeted.

I waved. "Hey, how's it going?"

She shook her head, smiling. "I realised something"

"What?"

"You can cut a ribbon with blunt scissors"

"No you can't!" I laughed. "Blunt scissors aren't sharp enough"

"You can," She smiled, holding both my hands with hers. "You just need to have a little bit of faith in yourself to believe that you can do it"

"hn." scratching my head a bit. I smirked. "I never thought of that, haha"

She stared straight into my eyes, her smile wasn't really a smile anymore, it was more curious. "You'll always be there for me, right?"

"Right" I replied.

She tippy toed, she kissed me. I then bent myself down a little bit for her.

"As you must know Kiba, I would never become distant towards you, true that we don't need a relationship together." She said as she grabbed onto my shoulders, shaking them back and forth. She smiled. "You're always going to be my soul mate, right?"

"Of course" I pulled her in towards my chest, hugging her tightly. "For all eternity"

"What happens if we fight?" She asked as she pulled away, sounding a bit worried.

"Come on, best friends do fight like for example couples, they are just abnormal if they don't fight. It's normal to fight it makes the relationship stronger in a way. We get over it in no time"

She then suddenly started laughing, she like just suddenly blurted out in laughter. "Yeah, making up... with something"

Her eyes had that gleam, all the blood to my cheeks. Oh, I knew what she meant. "Yeah, make up sex"

She giggled childishly, like old times. "Promise that you will be there always for me?"

She lifted up her pinky up for me. I smirked. "Of course, Baka, My baka-chan"

I crossed my pinky with hers.

As we walked, my mind then started throbbing with intensity. I whispered it to get it out of my chest. "Is it not too late to change my mind about the no relationship thing with you?"

...

She did end up marrying and I was there to watch it happen. That promise that we made years ago, happened.

She is now officially my Baka-chan, my beautiful baka-chan.

...... Though, I still had not told her about her first kiss with me...

Just yet.

------

There's going to be an extra page about Kiba and his first kiss with Hinata after this final chapter.

I don't know whether to name that part "extra" or "Her unknown first kiss" or whatever. I don't know.

I will get onto it. I felt as if I rushed the story a bit.

Well I was aiming for 10 chapters.

LMBO.

**IVE DECIDED, ITS TOO MUCH OF A HASSEL TO DO THE LAST BIT OF THE EXTRA PAGE. IM GONNA PUT THIS STORY AS COMPLETED TILL I BOTHER ONTO FINISHING UP THE EXTRA CHAPTER**

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
